Hello (SHINee)
thumb|500px|left|Hello (Korean Ver) Korean Lyrics Eonjenga geunyeo soneul jaba bol nal olkkayo Gameun dunun wiye kiss-haneun naldo wajulkkayo Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo Hello, hello, naega jom seotuljin mollado Who knows eojjeom urin jal dweljido molla Naega dagaseoya haneunji deo gidaryeoya haneunji Modu dareun mareul haneunge deo eoryeowo, midulsu eopgejyo Bogiboda nuni nopayo ireon il nan heunchi anayo nae mal mideojwoyo, yeah Amureoji anke geunyeol aneul nal olkkayo Saengakan daero modu irwojin dan mal mideoyo Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo Hello, hello, naega jom seotuljin mollado Who knows eojjeom urin, oh yeah Cheo-eumeun anijyo sashil malhaja myeon sarando ibyeoldo haebwajyo Hajiman eoryeowoyo imareul mideojwoyo geudaeneun dallayo Hello, hello, ibeonen nareul da geolgeyo Hello, hello, oh yeah, baby, baby, baby girl Hello, hello jigeumeun eotteolji mollado Who knows eojjeom urin Hello, hello, oh yeah Hello, hello, naege gihwereul jwoyo Hello, hello, geure jigeumeun eotteoji mollado Who knows, uri duri Hello, nae gyeoteul maemdon geu shigan deureul gyesok Geu eotteon gippeum gwado bigyo motae no more, geudael ijen pyohyeon halsu eopgo Nae soneul japneun damyoen never let you go, ireonge sarangi myeon jeoldae an nochyeo Who knows, uri duri Unmyeongil jimolla Hello, hello Japanese Lyrics Irinon'na kimiga shiritaku naru yo Asette kodo ga hane teru Odokete otagai gomakasanaide Sorosoro koi o hajimeyo Honshin ga shiritai jama sunna koi moyo Kawasou koko deki sukoshi tererukedo Hello Hello nanando mo iu say hello Hello Hello chanto kochi o mite Hello Hello negai ga kanaunara Who knows ? I know you know Dakishimetai Mada dare moshidanai tomodachi sae shiranai Demo kimi to boku dake shitteru Dokidoki shite tomadou Kore iyo kakusenai yo demo murida yo yeah Wapuroochi ageku kotae wa yes ka no Sekai wa bokura ga meguri aeta kotto Hello Hello nanando mo iu say hello Hello Hello chanto kotchi o mite Hello Hello negai ga kanaunara Who knows ? I know you know Oh yeah ! Chodo ihi de seno takasamo Ko o shite mukiauto Aruku haya sa wa kimini awaseyo Boku noho kara yeah Hello Hello yuuki dashite say hello Hello Hello oh yeah Bbby baby baby Girl Hello Hello bokura no ai kotoba Who knows ? I know you know Hello Hello (hello kore te unmei dashi) (Oh Yeah) (dakara motto negai doori) Hello Hello (fuan wa iranai cry no more) ne kikoerunda yo (ko kara sagasu janai ? Mirai datte) Hello Hello (yowaki ja dame never let you go) (kimi ga iru nara kitto motto) kono kokoro ga sawagu oto Who know ? Koiga hora Uigokidashita Hello Hello English Translation When I act like this I realize I’m actually young She’s right in front of me but I don’t know what to do How do did you start love? People who have loved please tell me Will there be a day when I hold her hand? Will there be a day when I kiss her above her closed eyes? Hello Hello I acted confidently Hello Hello I want to talk to you for a moment Hello Hello I might stutter a little, though Who knows we might actually be together Should I confront her Should I wait her? It’s harder when everyone else says something different (You can’t believe it right?) Having high standards, this isn’t a usual thing for me Please believe in me yeah Will there be a day when I hug her freely I believe that what we think can come true Hello Hello I acted confidently Hello Hello I want to talk to you for a moment Hello Hello I might stutter a little, though Who knows we might actually… oh yeah This is not the first time Truthfully I’ve loved and parted But it’s hard, please believe in me You are different Hello Hello This time I’ll put myself out there Hello Hello Ooh yeah~ Baby Baby Baby girl Hello Hello I don’t know how you’re feeling now Who knows we might actually… Hello Hello Uh~~yeah Hello Hello Please give me a chance Hello Hello I don’t know how you’re feeling now Who knows we might actually…. (Rap Hello Those times together circle around me and can be compared to no other blissful feelings No More I can’t express feelings anymore so if you take my hand Never let you go If this is love I’ll never let it go Who knows us two) This might be destiny Hello Hello